Goomba
Goombas are the basic enemies in all Mario games. They are short and brown, and are very easy to kill. There are many variants of them, like the Paragoomba, Shell Goomba, and Micro Goomba. Slavery When the Mushroom Kingdom was atacked by Bowser, the Goombas joined sides with him along with all the other species. However, in doing so, the Goombas gave up their freedom and lived as Bowser's minions, which gave him the nickname the Koopa King. Bowser had the power to do anything he wanted with his new followers. For example, if he wanted to, Bowser could take a Goomba from a shop and put him in his Koopa Troop. Or maybe he might be feeling cruel and fire that Goomba and make him wash dishes. But in secret, Bowser loves his underlings more than his children. The Goombas also had to put up with ranking. Every enemy is either better or worse than their sub-species, and the ranking decides that. For example, even if there was a Goomba with high talent, he would still be outranked by his winged sub-species: the Paragoomba. Other Goombas Although many Goombas switched sides during Bowser's siege, some of them didn't and became very well known. Take Portabella for example, even though she's a Goomba, she is still well respected due to her helping beat Nia 3 many times. Other well known Goombas include Goombrian, Goombario, and Professor M. Goomba. A few Goombas even help Mario on his adventures. Appearances Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Goombas appear as early enemies in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. They can only be fought in Mushroom Valley and Mushroom Hill. They are by far the weakest enemy. Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians Goombas are basic enemies in PMT8G. They have 4 HP. They can be found almost anywhere. Goombella, a Goomba is also a partner. Super Mario 3D Land U Goombas return in this Super Mario 3D Land U. New Super Mario Bros. 3 Goombas appear in New Super Mario Bros. 3 as enemies. Super Mario Moose Goombas appear in Super Mario Moose as enemies. Like in most 3D Mario platformers, Goombas charge when they see the player, and can be defeated by one jump. They appear in almost all worlds, but mainly appear in the first couple. Mega Goomba was also going to appear as a boss, but was replaced by the Koopalings and Troopa. Bowser's Story A Goomba appears in Bowser's Story as a friend that can help fight. Its moves are: Donkey Kong: Revive Goombas have been confirmed to appear in Donkey Kong: Revive as enemies. They will walk along the construction beams, and hitting them causes a life to be lost. Super Mario Adventure Goombas appear in Super Mario Adventure as enemies. They act the same as in previous games. New Super Mario Bros. Reborn Goombas appear as regular, stomp-on enemies. They can be stacked or have wings (Paragoomba). ''MarioMon Goombas replace Caterpie in this hack. It is a dual-type Ground/Poison MarioMon that can evolve into Spiked Goomba starting at level 17, which evolves into Goomboss starting at level 36. Base stats Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM ''Goomba Jump Both Goomba and Paragoomba are the playable characters in Goomba Jump. They also appear in a part of a sequel to Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros., Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros./Goomba Jump. Rivalty with Virtual Viruses and Shadow Spirits Virtual Virus At the events of ''NEW Super Mario Bros. 3'', Goombas don't like Virtual Viruses, such as Virtual Mario, Virtual Luigi and Virtual Bowser. When a new enemy, Virtual Mouser captures all of the Virtual Viruses, Goomba will be scared. Shadow Spirit Media appearances Warioz's Amazing Adventures A Goomba appears in the episode Super Chef Cook-Off as a judge. He died after eating Wario's stew. Gender The Goomba is gender less as of now. You can not determine what gender they are currently. That could all change soon. We don't know.Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Males Category:Goombas Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians Category:Koopa Troop Category:Super Mario Moose Category:New Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Bowser's Story Category:Donkey Kong: Revive Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Category:Super Mario Adventure (Gigabyte Gaming) Category:Animals